


Mark, He Wasn't Real

by Gosarah15



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), YouTube Gamers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gosarah15/pseuds/Gosarah15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wake up to see a man with a mop of green hair in front of me. He is sleeping still, but is mumbling a bit in his sleep, making cute little faces that make me melt. I know that once he wakes up I will be greeted by stunning blue eyes and a smile that could light up a room. And I am so glad to call him mine. My Jack. My beautiful eyes, my beautiful smile, my wonderful green hair, my boyfriend. Mine.</p><p> </p><p>I love writing fanfiction and this is my first Youtube related one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark, He Wasn't Real

**Author's Note:**

> They go to PAX East, which is the one I was supposed to go to. My friends went and they managed to give Jack a plushie that I made for him. It was a little Sam, and it was even featured in Jack's mail vlog. I started sobbing when I saw it.
> 
> Btw, this is a long fic because I wanted to write something that wasn't too short, but also didn't turn into a chapter story.

I wake up to see a man with a mop of green hair in front of me. He is sleeping still, but is mumbling a bit in his sleep, making cute little faces that make me melt. I know that once he wakes up I will be greeted by stunning blue eyes and a smile that could light up a room. And I am so glad to call him mine. _My_ Jack. _My_ beautiful eyes, _my_ beautiful smile, _my_ wonderful green hair, _my_ boyfriend. Mine.

 

He snuggles up close to me, hands coming into contact with my bare chest and I sigh in content to see that he has stopped mumbling and is now smiling ever so slightly. This beautiful man is mine. I settle back down and fall asleep once again.

 

***

 

“Mark!!!”

 

I groan a little when I hear my name, but refuse to wake up…. Until Jack jumps on top of me and starts shouting in my face (with love, of course).

 

“Oh, Markimoo! Time to wake up!” The small Irish man begins to bounce up and down on top of me, receiving little groans from me every once in awhile.

 

Refusing to give in to my boyfriend’s request, I burry my face into my pillow to hide the grin forming on my face. “Go away,” I mumble.

 

Without even seeing his face, I can tell that he is pouting like a five-year-old.

 

“But you said you'd make me pancakes today,” he whines. “Pleaseeeee?”

 

And that's when I give in. I quickly jump up and push Jack to the side so I can get on top and start tickling him. He giggles and keeps attempting to swat my hands away from his bare stomach.

 

“Neuuu, stahp… Please, Markimoo,” he manages to get out between giggles.

 

I stop, but don't get off him, letting my face hover over his, lips nearly touching. He crosses his arms over his chest, a small pout on his face. I try to keep a straight face, but I crack and grin as I lean in to give him a quick kiss before running off into the kitchen.

 

***

 

I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see Jack in the doorway to the kitchen, where I am at work making pancakes. He is wearing his glasses now, his beautiful blue eyes peering from behind them. He just looks so amazing, I can't help but smile.

 

“Guess what I'm making, Jackaboi,” I say, hiding my smile from him.

 

His eyes light up, resembling an excited puppy.

 

“Pancakes?”

 

I nod and watch as he hops excitedly all the way up to me before giving me a big hug, or at least as big of a hug as he can manage, since he is still a pretty small human. _My smol bean_.

 

“Thank you, Mark,” he buries his head into my chest as he speaks.

 

I just love everything about him. How he gets so easily excited about the little things and about how he can never be sad. He always cheers me up and I can't ever stay in a bad mood as long as he is by my side.

 

I love him so much.

 

He pulls away slowly, then quickly jumps onto a chair by the island in the kitchen, swinging his feet as he grins up at me.

 

“Ya know, Mark,” I hear Jack say, “I'm just so happy that I get to see you every day of every week of every month of every year. I love ya, Mark. I truly do.”

 

I feel tears brimming my eyes and I turn back to face him.

 

“I love you too, Sean. I love you so much.”

 

He smiles, wiping away a few stray tears from his face. We're quiet for a moment, before Jack speaks again.

 

“Mark, how much do you love me?”

 

I don't even hesitate.

 

“I love you more than anyone could ever love someone. I love you to the moon and back times infinity. I love you so much, that I don't think anybody could ever love you more than me.”

 

He smiles wider. “I still love you a hundred times more than you love me,” he says.

 

I roll my eyes at his competitiveness. “That's debatable. I definitely love you more.”

 

“Ya know what, how about we call it even? We love each other the same amount.”

 

I grin. “Of course.”

 

He sighs in satisfaction. “We're gonna be together forever, right?”

 

I walk over to him and kiss him on his forehead. “Until the day you die and on through the afterlife.”

 

I rest my head against his, our noses touching and our lips mere millimeters away from each other's. I could stay in this moment forever.

 

Suddenly, Jack shoots his head up and the moment is gone.

 

“Pancake time?”

 

His eyes light up as I nod. “Pancake time.”

 

***

 

We’re lounging around the living room, me sprawled on the couch and Jack sitting cross-legged on the ground, playing with Chica. I watch, smiling as he wrestles with our dog, and seems to be losing. I laugh when Jack ends up underneath Chica and is letting out little yelps as she slobbers all over his face.

 

“Mark, ya doof,” he manages to get out. It sounds a little muffled, since Chica is now sitting on his face. “Help me out, would ya?”

 

I ponder the request, and a smirk creeps across my face. “You need to say the magic words first, Jackaboi.”

 

He lets out a sigh. “I love ya.”

 

I chuckle. “Nope, not the magic words.”

 

Jack groans in frustration. “Pretty please?”

 

I shake my head. “Nuh uh.”

 

“Uh, I’ll buy ya food?”

 

I laugh. “Bingo.”

 

I pick up Chica and Jack scrambles to his feet.

 

“How is it possible that ya can lift her?”

 

I put the struggling dog down and shrug.

 

“I dunno. Why can’t you lift her?”

 

“Cuz she weighs a million tons!”  


I fake offence. “How could you?! She’s my Chica Bika, and she’s just a pup. My puppers. If you can’t accept how adorable and _light_ she is, there’s the door,” I say, pointing dramatically to the front entrance, which Chica was pawing at.

 

Sean rolled his eyes and just walked up to me. He leans in, lips only an inch away from mine. I lean in a bit, but he leans back, teasing me.

 

He whispers, “I will never understand you, Markimoo.”

 

He quickly kisses me before running upstairs and I’m left with a stupid smile on my face.

 

I still can’t believe he’s mine.

 

***

 

Jack and I aren’t public with our relationship to our fans yet, and we have to go to a convention today.

 

We had checked into our room in Boston just yesterday. I remember how excited he looked when we first got there, eyes lighting up as we passed big buildings with the prettiest lights we had ever seen. I had always loved going to conventions, but now I believe I’m going to enjoy this one a lot more now that I have Jack with me.

 

“Mark?”

 

I turn to face him. He’s in a pair of dark skinny jeans, but isn’t wearing a shirt. We haven’t left our hotel room yet, and he’s deciding on what to wear. There’s a handful of shirts in his hand, each one different than the one before it.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are we going to be allowed to walk around today?” His eyes are full of hope. I know how much he loves interacting with fans. It always brings him happiness when someone recognizes him back in California.

 

I sigh, buttoning up my flannel as I try to think of what to say. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we can.”

 

His smile disappears from his face and he looks down at the shirts he threw on the bed. “Oh,” is all he says.

 

This breaks my heart. “Hey,” I say, putting an arm around him. “We still have our Meet and Greet today in the evening. You’re gonna get to see the fans then. And tomorrow we have our panel. Don’t worry.”

 

I plant a kiss on his head and pick out a blue shirt from the pile. I hand it to him and whisper, “It brings out your eyes.”

 

He smiles at me and puts it on quickly. We give each other one more quick kiss before we head out of the room, knowing that’ll be the last one until we get back to the hotel.

 

***

 

We’re walking back to the hotel after a wonderful first day at PAX. Jack is abnormally quiet, but he wears a content smile on his face.

 

The Meet and Greet had been really successful and we managed to get to each and every person who showed up to meet us. We received many amazing gifts and neither of us could stop smiling the entire time. Every once in a while, I would glance at Sean to see him beaming as he took pictures and signed passes. I had never seen him so happy.

 

“Hey, Mark?”

 

I turn to face him. “Yes? What is it?”

 

Jack looks away nervously for a minute, a look of concern on his face. “Do… Do you think tomorrow will be as good as today?”

 

I think about it. Tomorrow is the panel and then Sunday will be the Polaris event. Both allow you to interact with the fans, but not as much as Jack enjoys.

 

“I don’t know, really.”

 

Sean’s face falls. He wraps his arms around himself as he thinks about it.

 

“Are you okay?” I ask.

 

“...Yeah. Just a little cold.” He’s lying, but I know better than to question him now.

 

I unbutton my flannel and wrap it around him. I would’ve just given him a hug, but at the moment we are still not at the hotel, so I’d prefer not showing too much affection in public.

 

He looks up at me questioningly, but smiles after a while. God, I love that smile.

 

“Come on, Jackaboi. Let’s get back to the hotel to change before meeting up with the others for dinner.”

 

***

 

Saturday had been amazing. We played a game and answered a few questions. I could tell that Jack enjoyed every minute of it.

 

Sunday, however, was a different story.

 

I fall flat onto the bed in the hotel room as I take this moment to relax and rest my legs after a day of standing around and walking. Jack, on the other hand, rushes to the bathroom to shower. I notice as he grabs a towel from the closet that he’s not in the best of moods at the moment.

 

I wait for him to finish showering before I finally speak.

 

“Jack? Is something wrong?”

 

He stops in his tracks, only a towel wrapped around his waist as he stands in the middle of the room. “...Yeah. Everything’s fine.”

 

I stand up and walk over to my boyfriend. “Bullshit. What’s wrong?”

 

His eyes meet mine and I can see tears brimming his baby blues.

 

He takes a shaky breath before the tears finally start falling. I quickly envelope him in a hug, stroking his hair gently.

 

“They… They were getting hurt… and I couldn’t do anything to help.” He sobs into my shirt.

 

My mind fluttered back to the Polaris booth. People were getting shoved up against the counter by other who were trying to push their way to the front so they could get something signed or take a picture. I could see how Jack was nervous and concerned for their safety. The most vivid memory from the booth was the poor girl in the front. I watched as she struggled for air and cry. Jack had helped her over the counter so he could help her through her first panic attack, but the Polaris people were starting to guide all the Youtubers away. He was so against leaving that girl at this crucial moment, but the guards were already sending the girl away while Jack watched, heartbroken.

 

“They… They needed my help. And I couldn’t,” Jack says, still crying.

 

I hush him as I assure him he did everything he could and that it should be good enough.

 

“But it isn’t, Mark. It isn’t good enough.” Jack was wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand.

 

“Jack.” I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to me. He sits down next to me. “You’re an amazing human being. It wasn’t your fault that this happened. You didn’t know what we were getting them into. I promise you that this won’t happen again. We won’t let it.”

 

He looks at me for a bit before smiling and placing a kiss on my lips.

 

What can I say? He’s my other half, and I can’t just let him blame himself for something that couldn’t be helped. They way he gets when these things happen just break my heart.

 

“Well,” Jack says, “I should get changed. We’re meeting up with our friends for dinner before we leave tomorrow morning. This is the last time we’ll see them for a while.”

 

I nod and start getting changed myself.

 

***

 

We’re lying on the bed in our house, now. The window in our room is letting in all the natural light of the sunset, and I am watching Sean stare out the window, his eyes sparkling in the light. He looks so peaceful and happy.

 

I know that I truly fell in love with him because of how infatuated he got when it came to the world around him. His face would always light up whenever he saw something he thought was special or beautiful in some way.

 

“You never know,” he would say, “one day we might not be able to experience these things. It’s always good to enjoy every moment.”

 

I am truly enjoying this moment. I take my time to experience everything going on around us. Though it seems like time has frozen around us, I can still hear the soft breathing of Chica in the corner. The slow rise and fall of Sean’s chest seems to make me relax more. His hand is intertwined with mine and I squeeze it slightly and notice a small smile grow on his face, making my heart flutter as his eyes look away from the window to look into mine.

 

We continue to lay there in silence, my gaze never leaving Jack. His eyelids begin to droop as the sun finally sets and he falls asleep. I can’t help but think about how beautiful he looks.

 

I know I’m going to remember this moment forever.

 

***

 

I’m cooking dinner in the kitchen. Today is Jack’s birthday and I’m making him his favorite meal. He’s supposed to come home soon, so I’m getting everything ready before he arrives.

 

I set up the table. Two plates are set opposite to each other and a napkin is sitting folded on top of each. There’s a nice bottle of wine sitting in the middle of a table, but it’s filled with soda instead, since neither of us like alcohol. A gift is sat next to one of the plates on the side that he likes to sit on. A cake I made myself is in the fridge to keep fresh.

 

A sound of the front door unlocking sends a ping of excitement through my entire body. I can hear Chica trot up to the door and barking happily at the company.

 

The sound of footsteps coming towards the kitchen makes me smile. I wipe my hands on a towel and go to meet the person at the entrance of the kitchen.

  
  
  


But it’s not Jack. It’s Matt.

 

There’s a look of sadness on his face and I know that something’s wrong.

 

“Matt? I didn’t know you were coming over today.”

 

He sighs. “I knew you were planning on doing something like this, Mark.”

 

I look at him, confused. “Who told you? It was supposed to be a surprise for Sean. He doesn’t know, right?”

 

His eyes start to fill with tears. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but closes it quickly. Then, he finally speaks.

 

“Mark, he’s gone.”

 

I give him a puzzled look. “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

He says something, but it gets caught in his throat.

 

“Uh, I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

 

He swallows and the says it again, louder this time. “Jack’s dead.”

 

I’m speechless. When did this happen? Was he in an accident? What happened? Why didn’t anyone tell me sooner?

 

“W-w-what?”

 

Tears are running down his cheeks as he speaks in a soft voice. “This happened a year ago. A car accident.”

 

“That can’t be,” I say quickly. They must be playing a trick on me. I saw him only this morning. He was happy, and we were chatting about video games before he left for work.

 

“You don’t remember, do you?” Matt says it in a way as if he expected it.

 

“No! This can’t be! He-” I’m interrupted by a sob that escapes my throat. Breathing in, I speak again. “He was here this morning. I saw him. I _talked_ to him!”

 

Matt sighs. “That wasn’t real. None of it has been real for this entire year. He’s gone. The Jack you’ve been speaking to wasn’t real.”

 

A sudden wave of memories come back to me.

 

The fight we had before he stormed out of the house.

 

Me rushing out when I hear the screeching of wheels.

 

The obnoxious sound of the ambulance ringing in my ears as I held his hand on our way to the hospital.

 

The smell of the hospital room as I sat beside him, waiting for him to wake up.

 

The lines on the screen that continued to show me his heartbeat.

 

That long and final beep as I screamed for someone to help.

 

The funeral. _Oh God, the funeral._

 

My last glance of my beloved before the casket was covered.

  


My legs give in and I fall to the floor. I feel Matt’s arms around me as I cry uncontrollably into my knees. Every part of my body is shaking.

 

I manage to let out one last whimper.

 

“But he _was_ real to me.”

  
And then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the way it ended. I wanted to leave it up to the reader's interpretation of what happens to Mark. Leave a comment telling me what you think happened to him.
> 
> Also, I write fics about bands, so go check them out if that seems interesting.
> 
> Please, if there's any Youtuber that you want me to write about, let me know! :3


End file.
